The invention relates to a closure device connecting two parts.
Such a closure device comprises a first connecting module and a second connecting module, which can be arranged in a closing direction on each other and are mechanically latched with each other in a closed position. Additionally, magnetic means are provided, which cause a magnetic attraction force between the connecting modules for supporting the transfer of the connecting modules in the closed position. The first connecting module can be released from the second connecting module by a movement of the first connecting module or part of the first connecting module in an opening direction, that differs from the closing direction, in order to open the closure device in this manner, wherein the magnetic means counteract a movement of the first connecting module in the opening direction.
In case of a closure device of this kind known from WO 2008/006357 A2 two connecting modules are applied on each other in a vertical closing direction and are mechanically latched by doing so. Due to the fact that a magnet is arranged on the first connecting module as well as on the second connecting module, respectively, or a magnet is arranged on one hand and a magnetic anchor on the other hand the establishing of a mechanical latching and thus the transfer of the disclosure device into the closing position is magnetically supported. If the magnet is suitably dimensioned, the closure of the closure device occurs almost automatically, when the connecting modules are approaching each other. When moving or distorting the first connecting module relative to the second connecting module, then the mechanical latching can also again be released, wherein simultaneously the magnetic means are sheared off from each other by a lateral movement and thus are removed from each other.
Closure devices of this kind provide on one hand in their closing position a safe and resilient connection of two parts to each other and can on the other hand be closed in a simple manner and can be again opened in a haptically comfortable manner. The fields of application of such closure devices extend to devices of general kind for (releasable) connecting two parts, as for instance closures of bags, lids or covers, connecting devices for belts or ropes or other components and such.